Due to the continued increase in cost and environmental impact of fossil fuels, solar panels have always been recognized in the alternative energy market as a commercially viable mechanism for capturing renewable energy. However, one drawback to the use of solar panels is that solar panels generally occupy a significant amount of space. So as not to use up desirable space, solar panels are often mounted on rooftops or exterior walls of existing buildings. In areas where ground space is plentiful, ground-mounted solar panel systems or arrays also have been constructed by mounting solar panels on supports.
Unfortunately, existing mounting systems are generally difficult to assemble and disassemble. In many cases, whole rows of solar panels must be removed simply to access the one panel in need of repair. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for mounting panels that allows for a cost-effective and improved speed of assembly and disassembly, as well as for improved accessibility of individual panels within a solar panel array. The present invention satisfies this need.